


The Gryffindor Front Row

by angelholme



Series: Music Appreciation [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if Max Boyce had been a wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gryffindor Front Row

The crowd cheered as Harry, Luna, Hermione and Sally bounded on to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Are you all enjoying yourselves?" Luna grinned as the crowd cheered again "As you know, Gryffindor have had a very successful year in Quidditch, and we believe that while The Twins, young Ronald and the almost sublime Miss Perks played their part, the vast majority of the praise should go to three young ladies" She glanced across to where most of Gryffindor was sat, and saw the three people she was talking about smiling back at her "And so, in honour of the glorious performance of the girls they call The Viet Gryff - and the move they made famous - we are proud to present The Gryffindor Front Row"

There was a flash of light, and when it faded, Hermione and Sally were holding guitars, Luna was sat behind a drum set and Harry was stood in front of a microphone. A moment later, music starts in the background.

_singing_  
Harry :  
Let me tell you all a story, about some girls I know

Harry, Hermione :   
Who are known throughout the Houses as The Gryffindor Front Row

Harry, Hermione, Luna :   
It's got a little chorus - and that chorus you all know.....

Sally :  
So tell me are you ready?

Crowd :  
Yeah!

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :   
Down And Over, Here we Go!!!!

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

Harry :   
The Ravenclaws are skilful, The Hufflepuffs are fair  
The Slytherins they tend to cheat when flying through the air  
But the team we love the best has the record three to oh  
Because despite their sins, they always win - The Gryffindor Front Row

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

Hermione :  
There is a famous book called Hogwarts:A History.   
It's been read so many times, and most of that was me.   
I think we'll get a mention - though when I do not know....   
Cause without any doubt they'll write about The Gryffindor Front Row

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

Sally :  
In the town that they call Hogsmeade there's a swanky restaurant  
For all those rich young wizards, who've got wealth they wish to flaunt  
Meals are pretty costly - one thousand gal a throw....  
But the Harpies offered more than that for The Gryffindor Front Row

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

Luna :   
Down in Diagon Alley there's a shop that sells broomsticks  
But with all the competition, they're really in a fix  
Now they got a sponsorship deal, and hey - what do you know?  
They've sold everything cause they're sponsoring The Gryffindor Front Row

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

Harry, Sally :   
The Ministry had some trouble with the Dark Lord Voldemort  
Doing lots of evil things - things he shouldn't ought.  
Amelia sent the Aurors - a waste of time I know.....  
Cause in the end, they'll have to send The Gryffindor Front Row

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

Luna, Hermione :  
There was a giant invasion, they stormed old London town  
With the killing and the raising, it made the good folks frown  
But the giants vanished quickly, and back home they did go -  
They'd had a tiff with The Viet Gryff - The Gryffindor Front Row

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

Harry :  
There's a problem out in Sunnydale - the Slayer's in a mess  
Because she must fight Glory - an actual Hell-Goddess  
Glorificus is now counting down to Seven Three Oh  
And at ten days shy, Buffy will cry for The Gryffindor Front Row

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

Luna :  
The Charmed Ones are great witches, doing good wherever they be  
Cause they've got a useful weapon they call The Power Of Three  
But they're slowly being usurped by a powerfuler Trio  
And they'll have to face they've been replaced by The Gryffindor Front Row

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

Hermione :   
The vampire world's in turmoil - they've got a huge problem  
Ten thousand immortal children are causing chaos and mayhem  
The Volturi planned to come forth - Marcus, Caius and Aro  
But I always knew they'd leave it to The Gryffindor Front Row

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

Sally :  
In the shadow land of Mordor, a Dark Lord is lurking  
Who can only be destroyed by the unmaking of His Ring  
Gandalf once admitted he'd considered young Frodo  
"But I thought it best to leave the quest to The Gryffindor Front Row"

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
But now good lads and lasses, there's something you will hate  
Cause Angie and our Lissy - they have to graduate  
Is this the end of glory? We think the answer's no....  
Cause Katie Bell will give 'em hell and onward she will go!

Harry, Luna, Sally, Hermione :  
Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

Down and Over here we go!  
Are you ready, yes or no?  
Down and Over here we go!  
Is the song of The Gryffindor Front Row!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "The Pontypool Front Row" by Max Boyce.


End file.
